


Thnks Fr Th Sdmy [Thanks For The Sodomy]

by DemonProcrastiNerd



Series: DemonProcrastiNerd's Song Parodies [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonProcrastiNerd/pseuds/DemonProcrastiNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A much more explicit parody of "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thnks Fr Th Sdmy [Thanks For The Sodomy]

I'll make you bend over for me

Pray to God by ravishing me

I am now your master

Because of you I just can't get enough

Even though I've fucked your wife

And what a whore she is

No wonder youd rather be done my me 

 

One being at a time

Thanks for the sodomy

Thanks for the sodomy

He

He fucks like you only harder

 

Your orgasm in the near future

Twisting in pleasure just for me

Begging for your release

And I want to make you scream louder

My name branded on your tongue

Cuz you belong to me

 

One being at a time

Thanks for the sodomy

Even though you're not that big

He

He fucks like you only harder

One being at a time

Thanks for the sodomy

Thanks for the sodomy

He

He fucks like you only harder

 

And here we are

As your back arches you're coming

As our skins burn

With lust and all this passion

You begin to bleed

You choke and you moan

Tonight's special is

My favorite, BDSM

 

One being at a time

Thanks for the sodomy

Even though you're not that big

He

He fucks like you only harder

One being at a time

Thanks for the sodomy

Thanks for the sodomy

He

He fucks like you only harder


End file.
